1. Field
The invention relates generally to heart pulse detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for a person exercising to be aware of his/her heart rate. It is common to measure the heart pulses with a strap attached to the user's chest, wherein electrodes in the strap detect an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal of the user. The heart rate is calculated from the heart pulses. The ECG signal is an electromagnetic signal generated by the heart muscle of a person and detectable on the person's skin. Further, it is known to measure the heartbeat signal from body parts other than the chest, such as a tip of a finger. However, drawbacks of the current detection techniques include the complexity of wearing an additional structure and/or unreliability of the results obtained.